houroumusukofandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 9 : Cool Girlfriend
ANIME EPISODE 9---COOL GIRLFRIEND ( "Kakkoii Kanojo ~Green eye~" (かっこいい彼女～Green eye～) Episode Overview Anna and Yoshino, go to a cafe together, not as a date, but just as close friends to talk about mutual interests. One day, Yoshino dresses in the boy's summer uniform, over the objections of his mother, and heads to school. Once there, Chi notices, and gives her approval. However, Yoshino does not get the approval of a couple of teachers. Classmates are cool with him, and Saori gives him her two cents, that is, thumbs up ! Later, Yoshino asks Shuichi out on a 'date', but Shuichi declines. Then, in class, Dio secretly does texting to Shuichi, asking to meet the adult that Shuichi is friends with. Next Sunday, Doi and Shuichi visit Yuki, with Yoshino tagging along as Shuichi's 'bodyguard'. The meeting becomes awkward when Doi learns that Yuki was born perceived as a male, but is now an attractive transgender woman. Soon, Doi becomes visibly upset and leaves. Shuichi and Yoshino walk home by themselves. Later that night, Doi ponders on how is it possible that Yuki, as a transgender woman, can look so cute and be so attractive ? Next day at school, Doi suggests to Shuichi to dress as a girl so that he can see, Shuichi accepts. At home, alone, Shuichi, dressed as a cute teen girl, invites Doi in to the bedroom. Doi can't believe how cute Shuichi is. Doi next suggests that Shuichi come to school dressed as a teenage girl. Shuichi takes it under consideration. Maho and Shuichi visit their grandmother, but granny's female neighbor takes Shuichi for a girl. They stay the night, but Shuichi can't get to sleep, and lies awake, thinking about recent events. Next day, Shuichi begins asking various ones for comments regarding tentative plans on coming to school dressed in female attire, and receives a wide variety of responses. Soon, one evening, plans congeal, including the choice of a girl's sailor suit school uniform as the next day's school attire. Next morning, casehardened by her resolve, Shuichi walks to school wearing the girl's sailor suit, and at the entrance gate, presents herself to two teachers. Symbolically speaking, 'All Hell Breaks Loose' !!! This Episode's Story Anna and Yoshino share time and conversation at a cafe together. Yoshino, dressed as a teen boy, asks Anna if it is acceptable for them to hang with Shuichi, since Shuichi and Anna are dating. Anna says that it is O.K. with her for Yoshino to do so, and finds Yoshino asking to be very amusing. Next day, the day that the students change to the summer school uniform, Yoshino leaves their female uniform on the bed, and wears the male summer uniform to school that Yuki had given him. Mom objects, but Yoshino is not worried. Yoshino walks to school with Shuichi and Sasa, and is joined by Chi, herself wearing a female uniform, but with a male necktie. Chi gives her approval to Yoshino, but that is not the case with a couple of the teachers. Asked point blank by one teacher if Yoshino likes wearing the female uniform, the answer is obviously, NO !!! Yoshino is admired by several classmates for dressing and looking like a teenage boy. Saori, in a rare mood, gives her approval to Yoshino, instead of her usual unkind rebuke. In the afternoon free time, Mako also expresses admiration of Yoshino, just as Yoshino comes by to ask Shuichi to go out on a 'date'. Shuichi respectfully declines. Later, in the afternoon class, Dio clandestinely sends text messages to Shuichi asking to be introduced to their adult 'friend' ( that would be Yuki ). Shuichi agrees. That Sunday, Shuichi meets Doi prior to going to Yuki's place, with Yoshino, dressed as a boy, tagging along as Shuichi's 'bodyguard'. In Yuki's front room, Yuki introduces herself to Doi as a transgender woman, and she also introduces Shii as her partner. Doi becomes visibly upset now knowing that Yuki was born perceived as a male, and later, after they leave Yuki's home, expresses consternation over Shuichi and Yuki's friendship. Doi then leaves Shuichi and Yoshino to walk home by themselves. Now without Doi around, Shuichi asks Yoshino if he is wearing a binder. He is, and feels so much better for doing so. That evening, lying in his bed, Doi reviews his meeting with Yuki, and can not get over the fact that Yuki, born perceived as a male, is such a pretty and attractive woman. Next day at school, Doi suggests to Shuichi to dress as their correct gender of a teenage girl, and come to school as such. Late that afternoon, in Shuichi's bedroom, Doi sees Shuichi wearing a pretty white dress, and the long hair wig. Doi is duly impressed with Shuichi's presentation, and once again, suggests that Shuichi come to school dressed as they are right now, citing Yoshino's action of coming to school in a boy's school uniform as a precedent. Shuichi, although apprehensive about doing such a thing, takes it under consideration. Shuichi and Maho's parents tell them that they need to go visit their grandparents, which they do the next day. When they arrive, a friend and neighbor lady, who is just leaving, declares that Shuichi is a girl. That evening, it is decided that Shuichi and Maho are going to stay the night. Shuichi does not fall asleep readily, and begins to think back and review the meeting with Doi. Yoshino also comes to mind. Soon, Shuichi is day-dreaming about how it will be on the day that they attend school dressed in female attire, and how wonderful that will be. The next Saturday Shuichi visits Chi at the restaurant where she works. The purpose of the visit is to question Chi about going to school in female attire, and presenting out in public as a teenage girl. However, Chi is neutral and non-committal, and therefore not much help in the way of advice. Afterwards, Shuichi meditates on what Chi has said while walking. Next to be questioned is Yoshino. It is asked if one of Yoshino's girl's school uniform can be borrowed. Although on this subject Yoshino never gives a straight answer, they seem to be negative about Shuichi attending school tomorrow as a girl. Again, meditation while walking, including wondering if Maho would get angry if one of her female school uniforms is used. Now at home, Shuichi considers the sailor fuku ( sailor suit ) that they own as the only choice left to wear. Maho comes home, and gives Shuichi a hair pin, the pin coming from Anna as a friendship gesture. Sunday morning comes, with the family at home eating breakfast. Shuichi mentally speculates on the reaction of Father, Mother, and Maho when they find out what is planned for tomorrow, a school day. While eating breakfast, Shuichi dedicates themselves to the schooltime 'coming out', boldly stating to themselves that this is 'their test of courage'. That night in bed, Shuichi once again reviews their plans to wear the sailor suit to school, and becomes iron-clad and case-hardened in their resolve, ready for anything that may come their way. The next morning, the Monday morning of school, Shuichi's homeroom teacher, and another teacher are at the entrance gate, watching the students arrive, and exchanging greetings. The one teacher spots a new 'transfer student', wearing a sailor suit school uniform, which that style uniform is probably from another high school. The 'transfer student' stands motionless and emotionless before the two teachers, and as regal and commanding as honored royality. The homeroom teacher finally spits out but one word---"Nitori ?" Like a Princess announcing her presence, and wearing the hair pin given to her by Anna in her hair like a badge of courage, she softly utters, " It's me. Nitori ". The teacher only replies, " But you are ''a boy ! ''" And then, socially speaking, " All Hell Breaks Loose " ! Category:Anime Episodes